Cinta Pertama
by nata aibara
Summary: seharusnya aku sadar bahwa dia hanya menganggap ku sebagai adik tidak lebih. Tapi walau dia telah menyakiti ku seperti ini aku tetap bertahan untuk mencintainya, karena dia adalah Cinta Pertama ku.


**Cinta Pertama**

**Disclamer**** by**** masashi kishimoto**

**Story by Nata Aibara**

**Rated : ****T**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Genre : **romance,Hurt/ comfort

**Warning(s) : OCC, AU, Typo's, gaje, my first fic, dll**

**Bagi para readers ini fic pertama saya, jadi maaf kalo kesalahan di mana-mana.**

* * *

Matahari mulai terbenam secara perlahan- lahan, dan malam pun mulai tiba. Bulan mulai menampakan dirinya. Malam belum telalu larut. Jangkrik belum mengeluarkan suaranya. Disinilah aku tersiksa akan perasaan, di teras yang sepi hanya bertemankan bulan dan bintang. Fikiran ku mulai melayang jauh menembus langit langit malam. Kejadian itu mulai berkelebat di pikiran ku, seakan-akan kejadian itu terulang kembali.

Semua berawal dari malam itu, malam di mana aku bertemu dengannya. Di malam peringatan 3 hari meninggalnya kakak sepupuku Hyuuga Neji. Malam itu di saat aku sedang berkumpul dan bercerita dengan teman-teman dan senior ku dia datang bersama dengan senior ku yang lain.

"konbanwa minna-san" mereka mengawali

"konbanwa" jawab kami serentak

"eh sesepuh sudah datang" kata ku

"enak aja bilang kami sesepuh, enggak tau apa bila kami baru 17 tahun?" kata sikamaru-nii

Kami pun tertawa bersama.

"kak ini siapa?" kata aku menunjuk seseorang di samping sikamaru-nii

"oh ini Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" kata sikamaru-nii

"konbanwa Naruto-nii, watashiwa Hyuuga Hinata desu, yoroshikuaku." Kata ku

"yoroshiku mo Hinata" kata Naruto-nii tersenyum.

Jantungku berdebar melihat senyuman itu. Segera aku mengganti topik pembicaraan, dan aku yakin muka ku sudah seperti udang rebus. Beruntung hari malam jadi wajahku bisa disamarkan. Dan setelah itu terjadilah perbincangan-perbincangan kecil hingga pertemuan pertama itupun selsai.

Di situlah awal pertemuan ku dan Naruto-nii. Tanpa disadari cinta itu perlahan-lahan mulai tumbuh di hati ini.

* * *

Hari-hari pun terlewati. Sejak pertemuan pertama itu aku dan Naruto-nii semakin dekat, Naruto-nii mulai sering menghubungiku. Dan semakin lama rasa suka ku pun semakin besar kepadanya.

Suatu hari aku dan teman-teman ku mengikuti salah satu kegiatan heiking bersama di Konoha highschool. Dan di situlah aku kembali bertemu dengan Naruto-nii. Saat itu keaadaan baju ku sedang dipenuhi lumpur karena mengikuti kegiatan tersebut. Dan disitulah pertama kalinya Naruto-nii memanggil ku Hime.

"Hime tetap manis ya walau badannya dipenuhi lumpur" kata Naruto-nii.

"eh e..etto kenapa Naruto-nii memanggil ku Hime?" kata ku sambil menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal.

"kenapa ya? Ah mungkin itu karna aku suka sama kamu." katanya lagi dan kata-kata itu sukses membuat wajah ku kembali memerah. Segera ku alihkan pembicaraan.

"ah gomen Naruto-nii aku membawa blackforest, apa Naruto-nii mau mencicipinya?"

Segera ku keluarkan blackforest yang ku buat dan langsung menyerahkannya kepada Naruto-nii. Hening sesaat saat dia mulai memakan blackfores itu. Dan aku menunggu dengan cemas komentar yang akan di lontarkannya.

"boleh aku tahu siapa yang membuat blackforestnya?" Pertanyaan Naruto-nii sukses membuatku gugup.

"ah a..ano.. i..itu aku yang membuatnya." Jawabku sambil menundukan kepala.

"benarkah itu hime?" kata Naruto-nii.  
"i..iya.. Naruto-nii" jawabku masih menunduk.  
"wah kau hebat hime, kue yang kau buat ini benar-benar enak." Kata Naruto-nii dengan senyum rubahnya, dan lagi-lagi itu membuat mukaku memerah. ~Oh kami-sama aku benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi berada di dekatnya,bisa-bisa aku pingsan sebentar lagi.~  
segera kujawab pertanyaan Naruto-nii "ma..makasih Naruto-nii. Etto aku ke ruang ganti dulu ya, gomen" kataku sambil berjalan pergi, tapi belum sempat aku berlalu tangan kanan ku sudah ditahan olehnya.

"Hime pulang nanti sama aku ya, nanti ku antar."

"o..oke Naruto-nii." Kata ku sambil berlalu darinya.

Aku pun segera mengganti baju ku yang kotor. Dan setelah itu dia segera mengantarku kerumah.

* * *

Hari-hari berlalu, semakin lama hubungan ku dan Naruto-nii semakin dekat. Dan rasa sayang ku semakin besar. Hingga suatu malam tiba-tiba smartphone ku berbunyi. Saat aku melihat nama yang tertera itu aku benar-benar gugup dan akhirnya aku menekan tombol hijau yang ada di sana.

"moshi-moshi." Kataku sambil berjalan ketempat tidur dan berbaring di sana.

"hai hime, ini aku Naruto" kata nya.

"iya Naruto-nii"

'hime lagi apa?"

"lagi tiduran aja?"  
"oh begitu ya, o iya kapan mau bikini aku blackforest lagi?" kata nya

"ah nanti ya Naruto-nii, pasti aku bikinin lagi nanti."

"Hime. "

"iya kenapa?"

"eemm.. kamu mau gak jadi pacar ku?" kata nya

"apa kak?" aku sedikit kaget, dan langsung mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk di tepi ranjang.

"kamu mau gak jad pacar kk?" katanya lg  
" e..eto.. Naruto-nii serius?." Jawab ku sesantai mungkin, walau sebenarnya aku benar-benar gugup. –kami-sama apa ini benar?-

"iya hime"

"gomen." kata ku

"ayolah hime." katanya lagi

"a..ano.. kita jalanin aja dulu Naruto nii" jawab ku

"ah gak jadi deh, aku Cuma bercanda." katanya

"..." Jantung ku berdebar,sakit rasanya sungguh aku tak menyangka bila dia akan melakukan ini pada ku. Tanpa sadar air mata ku menetes.  
"hime kenapa diam?" katanya lg.

"eh gak papa Naruto-nii. Etto sudah dulu ya, aku mau istirahat. Jaa ne!" aku pun mematikan telephon tanpa konfirmasi darinya. Dan akhirnya aku menangis dalam diam.

Sejak malam itu aku jarang menghubunginya, aku kecewa padanya. Ternyata benar dugaan awal ku, bahwa dia hanya ingin mempermainkan perasaan aku. Mana mungkin orang sepertinya menyukai anak kecil seperti ku. Seharusnya dari awal aku sadar bahwa kami tidak mungkin bersatu. Dan seharusnya aku sadar bahwa dia hanya menganggp ku sebagai adik tidak lebih. Tapi walau dia telah menyakiti ku seprti ini aku tetap bertahan untuk mencintainya, karena dia adalah Cinta Pertama ku.

~fin~

* * *

Please reviews

Ini fanfiction pertamaku jadi mohon maaf kesalahan di sana-sini. Buat author senior mohon koreksinya. Sekali lagi maaf.  
makasih buat yang baca.


End file.
